Crimson
by nowherenew
Summary: Crimson eyes watch everything. Beyond's sick obsession with L has somehow entangled Mello. The young blond thinks he's fallen for the copy. The soon-to-be-detective just wants him away from his life. MattMello MelloNear BxL BBMello
1. Beyond Birthday

**A/N: Hey! I just thought I'd do some Beyond Birthday thing. It might be a chapter story, might not. I've become addicted to BBxL and BBxMello, so I want to do a story containing BBxL, BBxMello, and MxM. There's going to be some non-con in here, most likely. And lots of dark stuff. This **_**is **_**BB we're talking about, anyway. **

**BB-centric, but not first person. Does that make sense? OH! The first chapter is like a prologue of sorts. It's very omniscient at first, but it'll be a personal third-person soon enough.**

**Warning! Sexual material, dark humour, violence, maybe gore and non-con. Not for the faint of heart, mind you! Revealings of BB's real name, Watari's real name, Near's real name, Mello's real name, L's real name, blah blah blah, you know the drill. I also took some liberties with the very delicate timeline of what happened at Wammy's. Deal with it. There's like no time for B and L to actually interact at Wammy's, since they're five years apart in canon. So I fixed it. They're one year apart, with L older. I'm sorry if this bugs you, but this damn Death Note world is so cramped! Only so much underage lust can happen until they're teens, you know? Please forgive me, my lovelies. Also, with B and Mello, I think Mello's two years younger than him, so that'll be simpler. Oohh, I'm going to have fun with this ]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BB, god only knows what would happen. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Music: Prisoner by Jeffree Star**

**& & &**

The average human lifespan in the United States of America is eighty years old. The average human life expectancy in England is seventy-eight. Different variables can be thrown in the mix—there are accidental deaths such as motor vehicle accidents or choking to death and also intentional deaths, caused by murder, suicide or war. Also, people can contract diseases such as influenza, pneumonia, cancer and diabetes. On top of all that, those with serious mental diseases such as schizophrenia, severe bipolar disorder, and manic/chronic or major depression live an averaged 25 years fewer than those without mental disorders.

Nobody can actually tell when others are to die. Of course, in the hospital when the doctor tells you how long you have to live, it's usually correct, but it's never, ever _exact_. No one on Earth can truly know the exact second which someone will die. It's impossible.

Well, 99.99% of the time, anyway.

There is one boy by the name of Beyond Birthday that has jet black hair, pasty skin, and eerie crimson eyes. Those eyes were the reason he was abandoned as a three year old child, left on an orphanage doorstep like he was a broken toy they were donating. The orphanage was a very prestigious school, so they left a note saying only "Demonically intelligent; beware of his schemes" in his stroller with him.

Those eyes could see death. In Beyond's eyes, there were floating letters and numbers over the heads of people. Of course, he didn't know what they meant until he was very small, because he didn't know how to read until a few months before his parents deserted him. Upon his becoming literate, he found that the letters were names, and the numbers dates and times. For some bizarre reason, it came to him inexplicably that the dates and times were the date and time of day when that person would die. He started drawing pictures of the deaths, with dates and names over the stick figures' heads. His parents, on finding these pictures, decided that their child was possessed by the devil. Too afraid to try exorcism, they just gave him up.

Even though he wasn't officially accepted by the necessary IQ test into the orphanage, a very kind and caring old man who owned the institute insisted to his partner that they keep him. The orphanage, called "Wammy's House," was owned and founded by a Mr. Quillish Wammy. He was an inventor, a famous one at that, and he founded a school for gifted orphans. Wammy's House was by then four or five years old, and consisted of six children. Roger Ruvie, Wammy's partner, was frankly freaked out by the evil vibe he'd gotten from looking into the baby's eyes. He'd tried to reject the boy from their establishment, but Wammy wouldn't turn an orphan away, no matter his intelligence or his appearance.

And so Beyond Birthday's fate was set.

The story of what happened in his childhood up until his teenage years is quite irrelevant. He had one friend named A, A for Alein. Beyond had known Alein's name since he'd first seen him, but since Roger and Mr. Wammy had made it expressly clear that the first letter of his first name will be used as his name from then on, B knew that he wasn't to speak to A about his real name. It must have been a liability thing, the red-eyed boy had thought to himself.

A was his roommate, his study buddy, and his guide around Wammy's House. He was the only one who looked past BB's appearance and quirks to see the boy that was inside. He could see the fragile, lost, lonely boy that longed for friends and a home. B himself didn't even know that this child had ever existed as himself, and he still doesn't know about that part of him. He was a cruel child; he enjoyed torturing the minds of the other students (excepting his one and only friend, of course) and manipulating them to do his will. Because of the combination of his vast imagination and his harsh threats to the other kids, no authority figures were informed.

But there was one child who B didn't dare harm, whether the method be mental torment or physical agony. This child had intrigued Beyond since he was seven years old. He would follow the boy around, toting his signature strawberry jam container. The boy fascinated the demon to no end. His name was L Lawliet. He was two years older than Beyond, and B was enthralled by the boy: his unruly ebony hair, his obsidian eyes, even his oral fixation to sweets. When he was alone and out of earshot, B liked to affectionately call him Lawli. He'd make drawings of Lawliet doing all kinds of things like studying, working or eating. His manic obsession with the older boy was very subtle until Beyond was thirteen years old.

One day, Beyond came home from a day out on the town with a haircut exactly like Lawliet's. He'd smudged charcoal makeup under his eyes to look like L, and he'd just sat and stared at Lawliet studying in the library for three hours straight.

That's when Roger got angry, and also where Mello came in.


	2. Exactly Alike

**A/N: Hey! I'm writing this. So yeah. Have fun with that. Beyond is my little psycho 3. Sorry it's so short. I don't know what happened. Review with ideas, I'm not sure where to go from here. Should I keep them at Wammy's a while, or fast forward to their adulthood? **

**Music: Silence. Depressing, isn't it? Radar by Britney Spears was stuck in my head while I was writing, does that count? I also sang some of Dear Jamie by hellogoodbye... um... Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, too. I was listening to Smother Me by the Used about a quarter into this. It's such a beautiful song. It really reminds me of MattMello. Yeah... you probably care about this as much as I care about the history of the parallel line segment. On with the story. **

**Warning: Some heavily crazy preteen Beyond action. Oh yeah. He's crazyyy. But we love him very, very, **_**very **_**much. Yes we do. Oh yeah. Thoughts are in **_italics._

**OH! Also. Little contest here. Can anyone guess why I made A's name Alein? If you guess correctly, you can get a oneshot. It has to do with a play on words and some symbolism. So go crazy. Leave reviews. What do you have to do? REVIEW. Good job :3**

**& & & **

**(Oh you know that's my signature. :3)**

Beyond had never intended to hurt anyone. Oh, no. He wanted to be just like Lawli. Just like him. So much like him, in fact, that nobody could even tell the difference between the two of them. He didn't want to make anyone feel upset. No, nobody should have been _mad. _

Because Beyond Birthday totally hated making people upset. Totally.

_That's _why he was smiling like a rabid demon when Roger chastised him vehemently. _That's _why he expressly refused to go back to his previous appearance. He refused to change his clothes, wipe off his makeup, or cease gelling his hair. He _had _to be L. If he wasn't L, what was there to be? He couldn't very well be himself. That's just horribly boring.

And Beyond hated boredom.

So naturally, when Roger punished him with not being allowed to leave his room, he used the secret passageway in the back wall of his closet to go to the library. He'd gone a whole day and a half without seeing L. He thought he was going to insane. He'd voiced this to Alein and his friend had just mumbled something along the lines of "_Going _to go insane?"

A wasn't being very appreciative of his friend since B had become like L. In fact, sometimes Alein completely ignored him when he spoke. Beyond frequently wondered why his only friend was being so neglectful. Surely he hadn't done anything to offend Alein? Beyond forced himself to think of better things as he strode down to the library. He was so excited to see Lawli again! Just the thought of finally laying eyes on the original raven-haired boy made him shiver and giggle happily.

Upon reaching the end of the passage, Beyond scampered into the large room. He liked the library. It was the one place in Wammy's where these annoying brats were forced to stay quiet. Well, they were quieter than they usually were. Beyond often found himself on the verge of tearing his hair out because those shrill shrieks coming from dozens of little horrors were about to make him homicidal. The only one who wasn't a complete terror was L. Of course it was L. Lawli was perfect. And now B was going to see him!

He weaved through the stacks and bookshelves that towered over his head at seven to eight feet tall. B wondered in the back of his mind why he was thinking about bookshelves when his precious Lawli was just around the corner. He swung behind a bookshelf to the northeast corner of the library. There was an armchair and a small end table in the corner, and Beyond could always find the studious boy in that armchair. Without fail, Lawli was either in that armchair or in his room when class wasn't in session. L was surprisingly easy to shadow. He was a creature of habit.

But as Beyond Birthday fixed his ruby eyes onto the armchair, nobody was there.

Furious, B let out a low growl. He bit back from screaming in anger, knowing he'd be thrown right back into his room, and Roger would no doubt find his secret route after verbally torturing A to tell him how his roommate had escaped.

Why wasn't Lawli here to greet him?! Beyond bit his lip ferociously, tearing the skin. He didn't even notice that blood was oozing from his mouth until a drop ran down his neck. He sighed, wiping away the blood with his sleeve. The crimson liquid made a harsh stain on the white fabric, but Beyond didn't care. He liked the color red. It didn't occur to him that by making a stain on his shirt, he was no longer L's twin. He was too caught up in his wrath. He was positively outraged that his little L's presence was absent. Had Roger told him to switch his schedule around?

"That imbecile," B hissed violently. "How _dare_ he take Lawli away! I'll _kill _him!"

As he was planning the most appropriate way to bash Roger's head in without making a mess or getting caught, he heard a small voice come from behind him.

"Are you okay?"

Beyond turned to see a boy of around eleven or twelve behind him. The boy reminded B of an angel, but unlike other times when Beyond had considered angels and God, his mind wasn't filled with spite and disbelief. Instead, he found he couldn't tear his eyes away from this boy. The angel had short blond hair that was cut just above his shoulders. It fell perfectly. There was not one hair out of place. There were neatly cut bangs veiling the boy's forehead. He was wearing a black tee shirt and worn blue jeans. There were moist brown spots on his hand. Chocolate. Beyond glanced up and saw that this boy's name was Mihael Keehl. He was to die on January 26th, 2010. Only twenty years old? What a shame.

_He's quite pretty, _Beyond thought to himself. He wondered absently if the boy even knew who he was. If he did know that he was the infamous Beyond Birthday, the one that the girls told stories about at sleepovers to scare their friends, he surely wouldn't have approached him, let alone spoke to him. The Wammy's House kids knew one thing besides school: don't fuck with B.

"Are you all right?" The bells rang again, concern lacing the tone. That voice was so sweet. It was like jam. _Well, not quite as tasty as jam, but definitely just as sweet._

Beyond smiled at the angel, having to look down to meet his eyes. "To be honest, no. I am not all right. You shouldn't care, you know." He smiled good-naturedly. He had berated himself in the inner parts of his mind at not being cruel to the younger boy, but there was something about that boyish face that could nullify any notions of being vindictive. B was amazed that he couldn't manage to be malicious towards Mihael.

"Why not? I think that it is unacceptable to be passive about the well-being of others." Mihael's voice was wavering slightly, but he stood by his words. Wow. This kid had ideals. He was a rarity in the sea of personality-less robots in Wammy's House. The few kids that had some sense of independence and individuality were the ones who ranked highest on tests. No surprise there.

"Because I'm B," The copy stated inertly, as though it should be common sense—instinct, even—for people to run screaming at the mere mention of his name.

For a few minutes, Mihael said nothing. He just looked up at the imitator, studying his eyes and face. Then: "Nice to meet you. I'm Mello." He smiled and offered a hand for shaking, and B was so shocked that he was close to catatonic. There was something _seriously _wrong with this kid.

_Why is this boy not afraid of me? He couldn't have __**not**__ heard those rumors about me. Maybe he's just not scared of me. That's a first. Hm._ Beyond extended a hand. Or rather, two fingers. Forefinger and thumb. He smiled as he "shook hands" with Mihael. Mello must be his alias. They ran out of letters, B supposed.

Mello looked up at the teenager. "Why did you shake my hand like that?"

"I'm going to be Lawli," he spewed without thinking, delighted to share his aims with someone.

"Who's that?"

"L." He grinned wildly, a foreshadow of many maniacal grins to come.

Mello was a little unnerved by the crazy grin on the boy before him, but he still smiled and laughed. "Oh! Him. I've never seen him in person. Does he look like you?"

"My dear Mihael, he looks _exactly _like me." And with that, Beyond skittered away, back to his secret passage.

Mello blinked. Mihael? He didn't tell B his real name, did he?


End file.
